


Communication

by The_lonely_bookeeper



Series: Betrayal By Tommy [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, its fun, its mentioned slightly, theyre friends your honor, tommy also has a lil tramua from Techno tho, tommys adopted into it, we have fun here, wilbur n techno are also twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper
Summary: Tommy breaks into Pogtopia to see his best friend after a bought with his enemy.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Betrayal By Tommy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009518
Comments: 7
Kudos: 225





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, school started kicking my ass. I have a two chapter finale planned, and then the series will be compleated, but i think ill add more about Technos past and everyones relationships.

Tommy hoped everyone was asleep. It was late at night and the monsters had taken over the land overworld for the time being. Tommy dogged skeletons arrows, and a couple zombies grasp. The dirt he dug out beneath his fingers was familiar, and he was doing his best to be the quietest he had ever been sneaking down. 

Tommy looked around the dingy place, and managed to spot Wilbur, sleeping on the floor near the fire. He winced when the sight graced him, knowing Wilbur had a perfectly good bed somewhere farther over, but it was away from the fire. The teen had remembered how Wilbur was always saying how cold he was recently. Tommy crept past him, and spotted a newer room. He slowly peeked in through the wood door, and felt a flicker of joy when he saw Tubbos sleeping form in the bed.

He silently opened the door, grimacing at the whine it made. Tommy glanced back into the room, seeing where Tubbo lay. “Hey.” he whispered, shaking his friend's shoulder lightly, “Hey, Tubbo. Wake up, we need to talk.”

“Tommy?” The teen asked as he rubbed his eyes, sitting up from his bed. “What…what are you doing here? _How_ are you here?” he furrowed his eyebrows, anger taking over his face.” Why are you back here.” He pushed a bit away from Tommy.

“I- I wanted to talk to you about everything.” Tommy stumbled a bit, backing off Tubbo, letting his friend get up. “I don't want you to be misconstrued-” 

“Misconstrued?” Tubbo had stood up and was gesturing wildly, frustration and anger written across his face. “Tommy you went to Schlatt’s side! The man who banished you and Wilbur! Who made me decorate what was supposed to be my own execution!” 

“I know it looks bad, but I swear I have my reasons for doing this. It's not all just chaos I promise!” Tommy sighed. “I can't tell you anything though. And even though it sucks, I think we can get through it.”

“Are you gonna be a spy?” the other teen asked quickly, eyes lighting up. 

Tommy winced again when he momentarily realized he’d have to break the bubble of hope. “I'm- no Tubbo. Im sorry. I'm still on Dream’s side.” Tommy looked off. “I made a deal, and if I break it, what I asked for will be void and- and I can't lose the things I gained when I switched.”

Tubbos face fell. “Your discs. Right.” he turned and sat down on the bed, defeated. 

“Hey.” Tommy said, sitting next to his friend and grabbing his shoulders, making hard eye contact. “You know I wouldn't betray you for just the discs right? There's more, it's important, I just…. can't tell you.” his eyes wandered, and he thought about this morning.

_Technos voice, shouting as he ran_

_“Tubbo will never forgive you Tommy! No matter what you traded! It doesn't matter! You'll always be a traitor in everyone's eyes! A backstabbing, double crossing traitor!”_

_The tears that stung his eyes._

_Making sure Schlatt was dead asleep._

_The black, black of the middle of the night as he grabbed his materials, ready to go._

Tommy felt Tubbos arms wrap around his torso and he gripped back, bittersweet of the moment burning in his mind. “So you're not mad at me?” he asked softly.

“I don't think I was ever really mad at you.” Tubbo said.

Tommy drank in the few seconds of peace he had right here right now with Tubbo. His enemy. His _best friend_.

“I have to go soon.” Tommy murmured against Tubbos head. His best friend squeezed tighter for just a breath, and let go. 

“I wasn't here.” Tommy said as he stood up from the bed, gathering himself to sneak out. “You've been asleep all night, and I've been out farming skeletons. That's the story.” Tubbo nodded, but when he looked up, his face went sheet white. Tommy didn't notice. 

“Tommy…”

“I'll see you later Tubbo, hopefully-”

“Tommy!”

The teen in question had turned to leave, only to have a crossbow pointed at his face, the tip of the arrow brushing his forehead.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out right this second.” Wilbur said, pushing his crossbow more at Tommy’s face. “Tell me.”

“Wilbur-” Tubbo started, but he was cut off by the older man's glare.

“Tubbo, shut up.”

“Wilbur, what are you doing?” Tommy heard Quackity ask from a couple feet away, and it became obvious he had been woken up by the commotion. Tommy felt himself start to panic as he heard more and more Pogtopians waking up. 

“Wil- Wilbur, it's me! It's Tommy!” the teen laughed, hands up. “Your brother-”

“You became dead to me the moment you stepped up on that podium Tommy.” Wilbur growled, “and Tommy saw more people crowd along the door, Quackity, Fundy, Niki-

_Technoblade_

Visions of running at top speed flickered through his vision as Tommy made eye contact with his ex-brother, who didn't have his royal coat or braid, who had his guard down.

The once familiar man, the twin to the person he looked up to, now tainted by bloodstained memories.

_Blood for the blood god._

Tommys breathing became laboured, and he watched through blurry eyes as Quackity laid a hand on Wilburs shoulder, only for Wilbur to turn and snap at him, yelling something the teen couldnt hear.

Mistake.

As soon as Wilburs eyes strayed Tommy, Tubbo ran forward and tackled the once president, pushing his crossbow up and shouting at his friend to bolt. Wilbur, startled by the boy ramming into him, fired the crossbow causing his only arrow he had on him to go directly into the ceiling.

“Fuck!” 

That snapped Tommy out of his trance. He quickly bolted out of the small room, past all his once-friends, past so many citizens of Pogtopia who had been woken up by the commotion. He looked back for a second, seeing Wilbur pull the arrow out of the ceiling, and aim back at him.

The pain in his leg bloomed, and he stumbled up and up, slower but still going. He could hear Wilburs faint cursing and shouting, asking how no one grabbed him, no one went after, and as the shouts became wind in the distance Tommy found himself starting to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are really apreciated! thank you all so much for 300 kudos on Traitor, and 200 on Safe and Drink. I love you all!!!!


End file.
